


How Old Am I

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry no tiene pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Old Am I

Era un día lento y gris. Harry estaba afuera de rodillas jugando con Bruce y Louis estaba dentro de la casa haciendo una llamada. Desde su lugar Harry podía escucharlo reír.

El aire corría fuerte y mecía las hojas secas de los arboles, haciéndolas caer. Bruce parecía especialmente entusiasmado por otoño, pero Harry no podía encontrar en él estar feliz.

No tenía razones para no estarlo. Su vida era genial, Louis era genial, Bruce era probablemente el mejor perro del mundo. Nada estaba mal en su vida, pero no se sentía feliz.

Se sentía preocupado, y no entendía por qué.

Cada diciembre empezaba a sentirse extraño, con una sensación desagradable en su estomago, como vértigo. Siempre se sentía preparado para recibir una mala noticia, y se volvía alguien desesperado y paranoico. Más que nada era Louis quien se llevaba lo peor, porque Harry no tenía muchas cosas por perder.

Harry no tenía exactamente a otras personas por las cuales preocuparse, así que trataba de seguir a Louis a donde quiera que fuera, con sus amigos, con sus padres, con sus hermanas, y si no lograban salir juntos, lo llamaba siempre, preguntando en cuánto tiempo estaría de regreso a casa, sano y salvo. El mes de diciembre más que nada marcaba el comienzo de sus malos ratos en su relación, que normalmente terminaban hasta comienzos de febrero. Al principio habían discutido y habían terminado un par de ocasiones, pero ahora Louis lo entendía y sólo trataba de apoyarlo.

No había estado en sus planes contarle, porque siempre había creído que en el momento que le confesara todo Louis creería que Harry era alguien demente y probablemente peligroso.

Harry no recordaba nada de su vida antes de sus dieciocho años. El primer día de su vida lo recordaba en un hospital, con escayolas en su brazo derecho y pierna derecha, con vendas en su cabeza y con dolor en sus huesos. Para Harry, nació a los dieciocho, sin nombre, sin familia, sin nadie.

Habían tomado fotos de su rostro y había aparecido en los noticieros y periódicos locales, pero nadie había llamado por él. Incluso puso fotos suyas en foros de búsqueda para checar si alguien lo reclamaba.

Nadie lo hizo. Nunca.

Una enfermera del hospital le había empezado a llamar Harry y desde entonces se le había quedado el nombre. Harry sacó nuevos papeles, empezó a trabajar y rentó un departamento después de meses de vivir en la calle. Había conocido a Louis en un pub frecuentado mayormente por hombres homosexuales en su búsqueda de encontrarse a sí mismo, y lo que encontró fue a un chico igual de perdido que él, sólo que con información básica de su identidad ya en su cabeza.

A Harry no le gustaba pensar que _salvó_ a Louis de terminar abusado y probablemente asesinado por los hombres del pub, pero a Louis sí le gustaba pensarlo así. Decía que era más romántico.

Fuera como sea, Louis le había dado un significado a su vida. Le hizo sentirse menos solitario, y como si tuviera un propósito en su vida.

Su nuevo nombre era Harry Styles, y tenía 18 en ese entonces, aunque no estaba seguro si en realidad tenía más, o menos. Lucía joven para que tuviera 20, así que eligió tener 18, así podía trabajar legalmente, al menos.

Ahora tenía 24, casi 25. Había despertado en el hospital el primero de febrero, y había elegido ese día como su cumpleaños.

\- Mi mamá dice que nos quiere en Doncaster para navidad. – Dijo Louis bajo el marco de la puerta. Tenía el teléfono contra su oreja todavía.

\- Bien. – Dijo Harry. – Ahí estaremos.

Louis cubrió la bocina del teléfono y actuó escandalizado.

\- Quedamos con que iríamos en año nuevo, ¿recuerdas? Quiero pasar mi cumpleaños aquí, contigo. – Susurró. Harry sonrió.

\- Entonces dile que iremos en año nuevo.

\- ¿Puedo decirle que es por algo tuyo?

\- Quieres decir, ¿puedes culparme? – Preguntó Harry, sonriendo. Louis hizo una mueca de disculpa.

\- No lo tomará en serio si le digo que la idea es mía, ya la conoces.

Harry asintió y dejó ir a Bruce.

\- Acabo de recordar que Harry tiene planes para nosotros en mi cumpleaños. – Empezó a decir Louis con el teléfono contra su oreja de nuevo. Luego caminó hacia el interior de la casa otra vez. - Lo siento, de verdad quería ir. Pero Harry...

Harry miró hacia Bruce saltando entre las hojas secas, feliz. Louis sonaba feliz también, entusiasmado incluso por el plan que había creado para su cumpleaños que consistía en quedarse en casa todo el día sin vestirse apropiadamente y mirar Breaking Bad hasta el final de navidad. Harry tenía miles de razones para estar feliz también, pero simplemente no lo estaba.

Y de verdad, _de verdad_ estaba empezando a odiar con todas sus fuerzas esa estúpida tradición mental donde se convertía en un imbécil inseguro y asustado de perder a Louis de todas las maneras imaginables.

 

 

El cumpleaños de Louis y navidad resultaron ser perfectos, sorpresivamente. Harry había esperado entrar en pánico cuando Louis salió a pasar el rato con Zayn, Liam y Niall, él solo, el día veinticuatro, pero se mantuvo tranquilo. Seguro, le llegó a la cabeza la idea de que Louis quizá había muerto en un accidente automovilístico por llegar diez minutos más tarde de lo que había prometido, pero en general todo había salido bien.

La madrugada del veintiséis despertó con el nombre Edward Cox en su cabeza, y estuvo tan entusiasmado al respecto que despertó a Louis y lo mantuvo despierto desde las 4am mientras buscaba en Google el nombre.

Louis se durmió sentado antes de las 5am, mientras Harry continuaba tecleando en su laptop.

Después de horas de investigación le llegó un correo nuevo. Harry no checó el correo hasta después de dormir un poco, pero cuando lo hizo, despertó de nuevo a Louis. Eran las 7am.

Louis se mantuvo un par de minutos con Harry tratando de leer el mensaje, pero al final sólo se excusó diciendo que les prepararía algo para desayunar.

El correo venía con dos imágenes. Eran viejas, y la persona que las había enviado relataba que había encontrado esa foto en un baúl de su abuela. _“Quizá es un pariente tuyo”,_ decía el correo _._ Las dos imágenes eran de la misma foto, era la parte delantera y la trasera. Por delante estaba la foto de alguien bastante parecido a él, y por detrás estaba escrito el nombre _“Edward Cox”_.

Mientras desayunaban esa mañana Harry le contó a Louis, entusiasmado, que probablemente había encontrado a su primer pariente.

 

 

Harry manejó hacia la librería de la Sociedad Histórica de Londres y pasó la mayor parte de su día encerrado ahí, buscando artículos e historias en periódicos sobre Edward Cox, entre mensajes de Louis preguntando hasta cuándo llegaría a casa y otros mensajes diciéndole que saldría a beber con Zayn cuando saliera de trabajar, encontró una historia de 1900 que decía **_“E. Cox asesina a su esposa”_**.

El artículo se leía: _"Edward Cox, un granjero local de 25 años caminó a la estación de policías el lunes para confesar el asesinato de su esposa de cinco años, Amanda. Le confesó a la policía que cuando regresó en sí se encontró cubierto de sangre y revolviendo con un cuchillo en sus manos las entrañas de su esposa. Alegó no recordar qué había sucedido, tampoco recordaba su nombre o quién era, pero decía que sabía que había hecho algo terrible así que buscó una estación para confesar, así podían hacer justicia para su esposa. El Sr. Cox fue tomado bajo arresto a la espera del avance de la investigación"_.

Había una foto del Sr. Cox, y lucía demasiado como él. Harry no tenía duda que esa persona debía ser un familiar. De hecho le hizo preguntarse si la amnesia era de herencia.

Harry regresó el siguiente día después de trabajar, y encontró otro periódico, un mes más viejo que el que había leído antes. En ese hablaban de la sentencia de Edward Cox. Le habían dado siete años en prisión porque no estaba mentalmente competente. Continuó buscando en periódicos de 1907 y encontró el artículo de cuando lo pusieron en libertad, decía _“E. Cox fue recientemente puesto en libertad, para poder proteger su horrible pasado, ha decidido cambiar su nombre a Harold Sammuels y se mudó al sur para continuar siendo un granjero”_.

Harry continuó buscando ahora por “Harold Sammuels”, y no encontró nada hasta las noticias de 1925. El titular decía **_“Granjero local asesina brutalmente a su familia”_**.

El artículo era grotesco, describiendo que otro granjero había descubierto el cuerpo sin vida de la esposa del Sr. Sammuels y sus dos bebés. Los había apuñalado, y lo peor de todo fue que describía como el mismo Sammuels había estado en la escena del crimen consumiendo de la sangre y tripas de sus víctimas. Cuando fue a confesar dijo que no recordaba nada, que no sabía quién era o dónde estaba. No tenía familiares tampoco, pero todos lo recordaban como un hombre tranquilo que lucía más joven de lo que era.

Debajo del artículo había una foto en blanco y negro con el nombre “H. Sammuels”. Era Edward Cox, y no parecía haber envejecido un solo día.

Lo sentenciaron a treinta años de prisión.

Harry volvió con Louis esa noche con una sensación extraña en su estomago. Quería contarle, pero no estaba seguro si sería una buena idea.

Cuando llegó fue recibido por Louis y Zayn, que estaban fumando y bebiendo mientras hablaban.

\- ¿Dónde estabas, hombre misterioso? – Preguntó Zayn. Louis miró con nerviosismo hacia Harry, porque Zayn no tenía idea sobre su historia y vida, y tampoco tenía idea que estaba en sus meses sensibles por esa misma razón.

Harry sólo se rió, tratando que sonara normal.

\- Afuera, teniendo aventuras y demás.

\- Hey. – Dijo Louis desde su lugar. – Mantenlo en tus pantalones, Styles.

\- No puedo prometer nada. – Respondió Harry guiñándole un ojo. – Escucha, estoy cansado. Dormiré temprano hoy.

\- Oh, no seas aburrido. – Dijo Zayn rodando sus ojos. – Apenas llegaste y quiero hablar contigo ahora. Es importante.

\- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que mi sueño? – Preguntó Harry fingiendo genuina confusión. De todos modos caminó hacia Louis en el sofá y se sentó en el apoyabrazos. Bruce estaba acostado bajo sus pies. - ¿Qué es? Dime.

\- Zayn quiere pedirle matrimonio a Liam. – Contó Louis, como si no hubiera podido contenerse. Zayn hizo todo un show de actuar traicionado.

\- Es mi historia. – Le dijo, ofendido. – Y ni siquiera va así.

\- Era demasiado buena para no contarla, lo siento. – Dijo Louis abrazando a Harry con fuerza.

\- Como sea, estoy planeando darle mis llaves, porque así no tendré que pasar por la vergüenza de decirle, hey, quieres vivir conmigo, Liam. Es decir, ¿quieres casarte conmigo pero sin papeles involucrados? No, gracias.

Harry sonrió.

\- Hazlo, será lindo.

\- Será catastrófico. – Dijo Zayn.

Probablemente lo sería. Liam tendía a hacer drama por todo, incluso por las cosas buenas que sucedían en su vida.

Zayn se quedó con ellos por otro rato más, lo suficiente para que Harry se olvidara de Edward Cox y Harold Sammuels por el resto de la noche.

 

 

Harry continuó visitando la librería en busca de más noticias en el momento que regresaron de Doncaster por año nuevo. Harold Sammuels fue puesto en libertad sólo veinticinco años después por buena conducta, en 1950, luego desapareció de los registros. Harry procedió a buscar online en sitios como Ancestry.com y NewspaperArchive.com y otros sitios web. Ahí finalmente pudo encontrar una pequeña noticia de 1950 donde contaban que habían visto a un hombre después reconocido como Harold Sammuels, revolcándose en la sangre del hombre sin hogar que había asesinado; cuando el transeúnte lo confrontó, Sammuels huyó de la escena. Después de eso fue como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa.

Harry no buscó por más durante dos semanas. Fueron semanas tranquilas que pasó con Louis haciendo de todo y nada, visitando amigos y saliendo a clubs. Antes de dormir siempre pensaba en Edward Cox y Harold Sammuels, cuando despertaba también lo hacía, pero jamás se lo volvió a mencionar a Louis.

Por dentro, temía que Louis empezara a creer que él haría lo mismo eventualmente, que podía traerlo en la sangre, y que no estaba a salvo con él. Harry no quería perderlo por algo que probablemente no ocurriría.

Pero en el transcurso de los días, Harry volvió a obsesionarse. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando podía llegar finalmente al fondo de sus dudas. Quizá Harold Sammuels lo llevaba a familiares más cercanos. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad sólo para sentirse más sano y cómodo.

Probó con buscar desde su laptop, en su propia cama al lado de Louis durmiendo, por artículos de hombres que hubieran asesinado a alguien y después hubieran sufrido amnesia. Y encontró uno. El artículo era de 1975 y mientras no había nombre, lo describían como un hippie que parecía estar bajo la influencia de alguna droga, pero que aparentemente estaba limpio. El hombre había asesinado a una familia de cuatro con sus propias manos y luego se había comido algunos restos. El hombre aclamaba sufrir amnesia.

Había una fotografía del hombre también. Barbudo, con el cabello largo, sin camisa, con collares colgando de su cuello. Sus ojos, su frente, su nariz, todo era reconocible para Harry.

Era Edward Cox, era Harold Sammuels. Era él, Harry Styles.

Otro artículo decía que el asesino hippie había sido sentenciado a 25 años de prisión, y que le habían cambiado el nombre a “Johnny Russo” hasta que supieran su verdadera identidad.

Cuando Harry volvió a casa ese día, Louis parecía intranquilo.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Le preguntó mientras cenaban. Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Está todo normal. – Respondió, mintiendo. Nada estaba normal. Dios. Nada nunca había estado más anormal en su vida.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Insistió Louis. Harry asintió. – Sabes, has estado teniendo pesadillas.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Harry fingiendo distracción con su comida. No entendía por qué se sentía culpable. No estaba seguro de qué exactamente, pero sentía que Louis lo estaba acusando de algo.

\- Sí. ¿Sucede algo, Harry? – Preguntó. – Con tu pasado, quiero decir. Has estado saliendo desde hace tiempo, y no sé a dónde vas. Has estado demasiado tiempo en internet googleando nombres desconocidos y estás teniendo pesadillas todas las noches.

Harry se rió amargamente y aventó su cubierto al plato.

\- ¿Creí que era yo el que tenía las rachas paranoicas?

\- Esto no es paranoia. – Dijo Louis. – Quiero ayudarte. No me has contado nada sobre aquél familiar que encontraste, ¿recuerdas? Hace semanas.

\- No era nadie. – Mintió Harry. – Fue un error, no era un familiar.

Louis asintió, luciendo herido.

\- No hagas esa cara. – Le pidió Harry. - ¿Quieres hacerme sentir mal por no responder que algo está marchando mal?

\- Por supuesto que no. – Dijo Louis. – Pero has estado haciendo todas esas cosas, a mis espaldas, sabes, te he visto, y no entiendo por qué no hablas conmigo sobre eso.

Harry respiró profundamente. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de relajarse.

\- Se me quitó el hambre. – Dijo cogiendo el plato de comida. Lo llevó al lavamanos y trituró la comida.

\- Harry, por favor.

\- Me iré a la cama.

\- No quise...

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó Harry, callándolo.

De vuelta en su habitación abrió su laptop y continuó con su investigación.

Los registros de la institución indicaban que Johnny Russo había salido de prisión en junio del 2000. Encontró la foto de la ficha policial y ahí mostraban al mismo hombre de 1975, igual de joven, pero ahora afeitado. Sin la barba lucía aún más como Harry.

Harry tragó con fuerza y observó hacia la puerta, donde venía Louis, cabizbajo. Se metió a la cama y Harry cerró la laptop inmediatamente. Apagó la lámpara y le dio la espalda, acostándose.

\- Harry. Lo siento, no quise hablar sobre eso de esa manera. Sé que es un tema sensible.

\- Lo es. – Murmuró Harry.

\- ¿Me perdonas? Sólo estaba preocupado. – Continuó Louis colocando una de sus manos en el brazo de Harry.

Harry volteó hacia Louis por sobre su hombro y asintió. Louis se acercó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

\- De verdad, lo lamento. Puedes hablarme sobre esas cosas cuando te sientas preparado. Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió. Si Louis había demostrado algo en sus cinco años juntos, era que siempre, _siempre_ podía contar con él, aún cuando Harry no estaba siendo exactamente razonable.

Louis era demasiado bueno con él, _para él_.

Johnny Russo lucía exactamente como él, y Harry continuaba luciendo exactamente que cuando despertó en aquél hospital, sin identidad.

Harry no durmió esa noche, preguntándose si él era Edward Cox, Harold Sammuels y Johnny Russo. Y si era así, ¿Louis estaba a salvo con él? ¿Le haría daño de repente y perdería la memoria y todo volvería a repetirse?

Estaba asustado, pero estaba más asustado por Louis.

 

 

En su cumpleaños, cuando llegó de trabajar Louis ya tenía horas en casa. La fiesta empezaría más tarde, pero todo estaba preparado para usar en el momento que empezaran a llegar los chicos.

Louis no podía encontrar a Bruce.

Harry no se sentía demasiado preocupado por eso, extrañamente. Trató de tranquilizar a Louis diciéndole que probablemente estaba en casa de un vecino, jugando con más perros o quizá había huido.

Louis no tomó demasiado bien su desinterés.

\- ¿Por qué demonios tendría que huir? – Preguntó, irritado. Ambos estaban afuera, mirando hacia la calle y las demás casas por si Bruce decidía aparecer. – Nunca en sus cuatro años de vida ha huido de aquí. Y no está con ningún vecino, ya he checado.

\- Entonces lo robaron. – Dijo Harry entrando a la casa.

\- ¿Podrías al menos actuar como si te importara? – Preguntó Louis, siguiéndolo.

\- Es un perro, Louis. Eso es lo que sucede con ellos, huyen, o mueren, y entonces consigues otro. Es por eso que hay tantos de ellos.

Louis frunció el ceño, mirándolo como si de repente ya no lo conociera.

\- No es cualquier perro, es Bruce. – Dijo, agitado, desesperado.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Para mi sigue siendo un perro. – Dijo caminando hacia la nevera. Sacó el cartón donde sabía que estaba su pastel y lo colocó en la repisa.

\- ¿Vas a comer ahora? Espera a que lleguen los chicos al menos, o espera a que comas algo real antes. – Dijo Louis caminando hacia él, pero sin evitar que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera con el pastel. Era su pastel después de todo, si quería comérselo, lo haría. Nadie lo podía detener; era su cumpleaños.

\- No. Quiero pastel. – Caminó hacia los cuchillos y sacó uno, el más largo y filoso.

Louis tomó un par de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de ser discreto, pero Harry lo notó.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry haciendo un corte en el pastel desde el centro. - ¿Tienes miedo?

\- No. – Respondió Louis, rápido, nervioso. Se veía pequeño y frágil sujetado de la barra desayunadora. - ¿Por qué debería tener miedo?

\- No sé, dime tú. – Dijo Harry colocando su pedazo en un nuevo plato de cartón. Tenían corazones pintados en ellos, eran lindos. – Retrocediste tan pronto como cogí el cuchillo.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Necesitamos encontrar a Bruce.

\- No lo creo. – Dijo Harry partiendo su pedazo desde el comienzo con sus propios dedos, llevándoselo a su boca. Sabía bien. – Bruce está muerto, probablemente.

\- Probablemente. – Repitió Louis. - ¿Por qué estaría muerto? No le ha causado problemas a nadie, ni siquiera sale de la casa para seguir autos. No tiene sentido que esté muerto.

\- Yo creo que sí.

\- ¿Sabes algo que yo no, entonces? – Preguntó Louis. Su agarre en la barra se había apretado, y se veía pálido. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo; era gracioso, de hecho, lo solo y desamparado que lucía así.

\- Tal vez. – Dijo Harry sin dejar de meter miga tras miga de pan en su boca.

\- Estás loco. – Dijo Louis tratando de llegar hacia la puerta principal.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Preguntó Harry. Louis nunca lo había llamado así, incluso cuando discutían, incluso cuando Harry estaba siendo sobre-protector y paranoico.

Louis no se detuvo, pero desde su lugar en la repisa Harry pudo notar la nueva tensión en sus hombros.

\- Saldré a buscar a Bruce. – Dijo Louis sin voltear a verlo. Su voz había salido inestable.

Harry no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya.

Salió rápido sin soltar el cuchillo y lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta. Louis se encogió en sí mismo cuando lo sintió detrás de él, como si supiera que no le esperaban cosas agradables. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Nunca antes lo había llamado loco. Sabía que era una palabra pesada para Harry, sabía que sería más que ofensivo si la usaba contra él.

Harry sostuvo el rostro de Louis con una de sus manos desde su mentón. No había color en sus mejillas, estaba petrificado.

\- No me hagas daño. – Le susurró con pánico en sus ojos.

\- Maté a Bruce. – Dijo Harry con calma en su voz. Louis frunció el ceño. Estaba temblando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Maté a Bruce. – Repitió. – Estaba siendo molesto en la mañana cuando desperté.

\- Oh Dios mío.

\- No debiste llamarme loco, Louis.

\- Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer, por favor suéltame. – Dijo Louis con frenesí. Quiso soltarse del agarre de Harry, pero no pudo.

\- Me aseguraré de que no lo vuelvas a hacer. – Susurró dejando un delicado beso en los labios pálidos de Louis.

Después lo acuchilló en su rostro, rápido y profundo. Louis no tuvo oportunidad para gritar o decir algo, quizá por el shock y el dolor. Harry sacó el cuchillo y volvió a empujarlo contra su cara, bañándolo de rojo.

Lo dejó caer al suelo y se arrodilló entre su cintura, mirando de cerca su rostro ensangrentado y mutilado. Se inclinó entonces, para restregar su rostro contra el de Louis, sintiendo la sangre caliente manchando su piel.

A pesar de que sabía que el cuerpo de Louis ya no tenía vida, o que la estaba perdiendo cuando mucho, Harry continuó apuñalándolo en su abdomen. Cuando empujó el cuchillo contra su cuello la sangre brotó hasta alcanzarle su ropa. Había sido casi hipnótico, ver toda esa sangre salir de un cuerpo pequeño como el de Louis.

Cuando terminó se detuvo frente al espejo y le asintió a su reflejo. Luego esperó sentado en el sofá, paciente, a que llegaran los chicos.

No pasaron menos de cuarenta minutos cuando Harry vio sus sombras proyectándose bajo la puerta. Podía escucharlos también, podía escucharlos riendo y charlando.

Después todo se volvió confuso.

 

**

 

Despertó herido, de vuelta en un hospital, de nuevo sin recuerdos de sí mismo.

Aparentemente había matado a cuatro hombres.


End file.
